The Rescue
by cifan
Summary: Bobby steps in to save Alex from unwanted advances. AU. I hate summaries, just read it if you want to!
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers: None**

**Timeline: This is set a little over a year into their partnership. Early season two. However, to me it is AU.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Dick Wolf and the wonderful world of Law and Order: Criminal Intent.**

**Character's thoughts are in italics.**

--

Bobby stood in the doorway of Clancy's and saw Alex immediately. _What the hell is she doing here? _Then he saw the guy next to her and he felt an unfamiliar wave of jealousy pass through him. He clenched his jaw as he studied the guy who wasn't keeping his hands to himself. Bobby figured he looked just shy of 6 feet and somewhere in the 180 pound range. He had wavy dark hair that was slightly long and Bobby thought he looked to be in his early to mid thirties. _Punk._

Instead of approaching her, he moved to a table along the back wall and continued to observe them. Bobby noticed Alex seemed to be a little buzzed but not responding to the guy's advances. He was wondering how she ended up in his neighborhood bar. She was still in her work clothes; a deep red v-neck sweater, black jeans, and her black shoes with the tall heels. He figured she must have gone there straight from work, unlike him who went home, ate, showered and changed. He almost stayed home but after a while of channel surfing with no success, boredom chased him to his regular haunt. Now as he watched her he wished he had chosen his outfit a little more carefully. He was in a pair of well worn jeans, a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of sneakers. Normally he wouldn't care what he looked like in that place, but seeing how Mr. Punk was in a nice pair of slacks and a button down, he was feeling a bit self-conscious.

He sat there for a few minutes watching how they interacted. It made him happy to see that the guy seemed much more interested in Alex than she was in him. In fact, she almost seemed like she was wanted nothing to do with him. Bobby also took the time to really watch her. He knew his partner was pretty, but he had never before allowed himself to really look at her. He knew it was too dangerous. Since he had first met her, he knew he could easily become very attracted to her so he refused to let his imagination go down that road. But now as he sat and observed her, he let his eyes roam all over her, taking in the curves of her body and the way she held herself. For the first time, he acknowledged to himself that she gave off an extremely sexy vibe. He understood why this guy was hitting on her because he himself felt drawn to her in a way he never had before.

He heard the jukebox stop playing and then he saw one of Alex's friends come over and sit on the other side of her. She had some guy pawing all over her, but she was very happy to have this other man's attention. That's when it all started to make sense to him. Alex must have come to the bar with her friend, _what's her name?,_ and these two guys are hitting on them. Her friend seemed to like her suitor, while Alex looked like she could use a little help discouraging hers.

He flipped open his phone and sent her a text. 'need a rescue?'

He watched as she picked her phone up off the bar, read it, then straighten her back. Mr. Punk tried to read it, too. He leaned up against her and wrapped his arm around her back. Bobby felt his pulse quicken.

Alex shrugged the guy off, then Bobby saw her fingers quickly punching the keys on her phone. A few seconds later his phone chirped. 'please'

He thought for a second then texted back: 'one jealous boyfriend coming right up'

She read the text and felt a shiver of excitement run through her. She had sometimes wondered what it would be like to have Bobby's attention aimed at her. She had seen it often enough during investigations; he could make any woman swoon with one smile. She sometimes found herself jealous of them, wishing that for once he would turn on his charm just for her. Now she had her chance. She knew it was wrong to think about and even more to want, but she couldn't help it. She found herself drawn to her partner; although she never thought he would ever feel the same way.

Bobby got up and made his way over to her. He stood right behind her for a second then put both hands on her chair and spun it around. "Hey, baby…sorry I'm late."

Alex surprised him when she raised up off the bar stool by stepping on the foot rail, sliding her hands around his neck, and pressing her lips right against his. _Whoa._ He did his best to not look surprised. He left one hand on the arm of her chair and the other went to her back. Just before she ended the kiss he felt her tongue glide across his bottom lip. His reaction was to lean into her a little and prolong the kiss. He didn't try to use his tongue, but she could feel his desire just the same. She knew neither of them had just pretended and was a little shocked by that turn of events.

She finally backed away from him and moved her hands to his chest. He left his hand on her back, applying a little bit of pressure as he rubbed his thumb up and down the fabric of her sweater.

"Bobby! What took you ssso long?" He definitely heard a little slur to her speech.

He was just about to answer her when her friend spun around at the sound of his voice.

"Oh! Hey, Bobby!" Her friend was more than a little drunk, and she blatantly eyed Bobby up from head to toe and back again.

"You remember, Carrie, don't you?" He flashed Alex a look that said 'thank you' for reminding me. Alex gave him a quick nod in return.

"Of course, how've you been, Carrie?"

"Oh, better now that you're here…Alex…you have got to be the luckiest woman in the world to -"

She got that far when Alex cut her off. She didn't want Carrie to let on to these guys that she and Bobby only worked together. "I know, I know, I'm lucky he's all mine." With that she began to rub her hands over his muscles. Bobby felt his heart start to slam around in his chest. _Watch it, Alex…you're playing with fire_.

Off to his left he heard someone say, "Hey, dude, do you mind? She's here with me." The punk was standing there looking incredulously at Bobby. He had been silently watching the whole interaction.

Bobby turned slowly, "Uh, no. I don't think so." He huffed out the words as he gave him a fake smile.

The guy tried to stand up but Bobby crowded his personal space not allowing the guy to move.

"I was here first. You need to leave us alone, dude."

Bobby could feel anger and jealousy building in him. He kept his voice low so as to not attract attention to them, but his tone was deadly serious. "What's your name?"

His question seemed to throw the guy off balance. He stammered a little before answering Bobby. "Uh, it's Chip."

"Let's get a few things straight here, Chippy…First of all, I'm not a dude, I'm her boyfriend. As in… she's _my_ girlfriend." He pointed a finger into the Chip's chest as he continued, "Second of all, you are not here with her…she was waiting for me. And as you can see, I'm here…so you…can leave. Now." With that, Chip threw some money on the bar and tried to get up. Bobby backed up a little to let the guy stand, but then crowded him one more time so he could give Chip the full Goren interrogation effect. He raised himself up to his fullest height then looked straight down over the punk. "Third of all…never forget that she's mine…and if I ever see you touch her again, I'll knock the living shit out of you."

Nervously, Chip answered, "You got it, dude…ah…sorry…sir." Then he took off like a shot.

Alex watched the whole interaction with surprised amusement. She loved to see Bobby intimidate people, but she'd never seen him do it to protect her. As she watched and listened, she didn't think that Bobby wasn't putting on a show. He meant every word he said.

Bobby watched Chip run off then he turned back to Alex. The look in her eyes set his stomach tumbling. She wanted him. And it scared the hell out of him because he was sure she could see the same thing in his eyes, too.

--


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter, they are pretty drunk...something we never see on the show. That's why I would consider this AU.**

--

"Well that was fun." She teased him as she patted the now vacant seat. "Let me buy you a drink."

He sat down and swiveled the chair so he was facing her. His legs were spread so one was near hers and the other was behind her chair. His right arm was on the bar while his left one rested along the back of her chair. He looked at the glasses in front of her. She had a half full margarita and an empty shot glass. He picked up the shot glass and gave it a sniff. "Tequila…nice."

She raised her eye brows at him then called to the bartender, "Can I have a draft and two more shots?" The bartender nodded at her and as Alex turned toward Bobby, Bobby saw the bartender wink at him.

"Have you had many of those?" He was trying to judge her level of inebriation.

"This is my second drink, and it will be my third shot…I think." He knew Alex could hold more liquor than most girls her size, but he didn't think she should drive…especially after ordering another shot.

"I know what you're thinking, Bobby. You're thinking 'don't let her drive'."

"You're right."

"It's okay, I can catch a cab."

He decided to let this conversation end. She was right, the smartest thing that could happen would be to put her in a cab and not let her anywhere near his place tonight.

He turned his thoughts back to Alex and how she ended up at his neighborhood bar. He studied her friend and watched her as she nuzzled up her suitor. "Let me guess, Carrie over there invited these two clowns to sit with you?"

"Actually, Carrie met him," she motioned with her head toward the other guy, "Ronnie, last night. I guess he told her he lived near here and that he'd be here tonight. She and I had plans to go out tonight and she said she wanted to try a new place she'd heard of. Before I knew it, she directed us to your neighborhood and dragged me in here."

"Nice girls night out." Bobby said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it. She hooked back up with him and I got to fend off his letch of a friend all night. The only good thing about him was he bought me my drinks."

"Why didn't you just leave?"

"I had been trying to get her to leave with me, but then once she started dancing with him I knew it was hopeless. I was about to try and take off when you texted me."

With that, Carrie came over to them and unsteadily tried to focus on them. "Well sweetie, Ronnie asked me to go get some coffee with him…so I'm gonna go. I'll be alright for the rest of the night." She hugged Alex then kissed Bobby on the cheek. Before she moved away she whispered in his ear, "She likes you, you know, so be good to her." As she walked away she looked back at Bobby and put her finger up to her pursed lips, indicating she just told him a secret.

"What did she just say to you?" Alex narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't know…she mumbled something incoherent."

Alex knew he wasn't being honest, but she decided to let it go. Their shots were put in front of them, so they raised them up, clinked them together and downed them.

"Ssso what about you, Bobby?"

"Ah…what about me?" He thought she looked adorable buzzed so he grinned a little and it made her body feel flush.

"Why are you alone on a Friday night? I figured you would have a whole list of girls you could call."

He shook his head and have her a shy smile, "Oh…no," he laughed a little, "let's just say that I don't have a hard time meeting girls…just keeping them around."

"Oh…you're one of those." She gave him a knowing smirk.

"One of what…Eames?" His curiosity was piqued.

"A love 'em and leave 'em type…still…you couldn't find a one night stand on a Friday?" She was pressing him on the subject and he didn't know why.

"Why are you so interested in my sex life?" His elbow was on the bar and his jaw was resting on the palm of his hand. He had the end of his pinky between his teeth and she could see his tongue swirling around the tip of it. She was distracted for a minute.

"Eames?

"Oh - I'm just surprised, that's all." She sounded defensive.

"Well what about you? Skippy was the best you could do?" His eyes were raised and he had half a smile. She caught on right away that he was teasing her.

She gave him a cocky look, "It was Chip and in this dump…yeah I guess he was…but put me in Manhattan and I'd have them lined up." As she said that she motioned to the side of her as if that's where the line of guys would be.

He chuckled and sighed, "Eames…I don't doubt that for one minute."

"Damn straight…wait…you just agreed with me?" He caught her off guard because she was certain he was going to continue to tease her.

"Of course I did, " before he continued he dropped his voice and leaned in a little toward her, "you may not know this but I think you…are a beautiful, sexy woman." He looked very serious.

Alex froze as their eyes met. Her mouth dropped open then she nervously licked her lips. Bobby couldn't believe he actually just said that out loud. He knew it was a risk telling her that. But he also knew she could either think it was a confession or a joke. He waited for her reaction. _Did I just hit on my partner? What the __hell__ am I doing?_

Then she broke out into drunken laughter and she pointed her finger at him, "you…you're just fuckin' with me, aren't ya?!"

Bobby just laughed along, letting her assume he was.

--

An couple of hours and a several shots later, they stumbled out of the bar. They had their arms around each other in an effort to support one other as they walked down the street.

"You do realize that it's a bit late for cabs to be out in this neighborhood. We're gonna have to call one from my place." He said as he bent his head to look at her.

"Fffine, let'sss go to your placcce. Weee can call a cab and have a beer while we wait…you do have beer, riiiight?" He giggled at how she slurred her words. His laughter made her laugh and before they knew it they were cracking up.

"What'ssss ssssso ffffunny?" Alex asked as she lost her footing.

"I think you are!" He said as he reached out to save her from falling over. A whole new round of laughter began as they realized they didn't really know why they were laughing. They stood there, both doubled over in hysterics, trying to regain their composure.

Once they got over their laughing fit, they walked the rest of the way arm in arm. Alex had her left arm around the back of Bobby and her right hand was resting on his stomach. Bobby had his right arm wrapped around her tightly and once he even dared to lean over and kiss the side of her head like it was the most natural thing in the world.

--


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, drunkenness; still making this ooc and au - but I still feel like writing it so I am** ***smiles***

--

The door to Bobby's apartment swung open and slammed into the wall, causing both of them to try to "shush" themselves while cracking up. They were whispering very loudly to each other.

"Why is that door so loud?"

"I don't know…it wasn't when I left."

That was followed by more hushed laughter as Bobby closed and locked the door.

"Okay, first things first." Alex proclaimed as she opened the fridge and leaned down to search for beer. She grabbed two bottles and handed them to Bobby to open.

He opened them, then handed one back to her. After that he began searching his desk for a phone book.

"Houston, we have a problem." He turned back and looked at her.

"Alex." She said as straight faced as she could.

"Huh?"

"My name isn't Houston, it's Alex."

More laughter.

"I can't find my phone book."

"Fine, I'll just crash on your couch."

For a second he felt some kind of alarm go off in his head, but he easily ignored it given his inebriated state. "Alright." He went to his room and got some blankets and a pillow.

Alex watched him return to the living room. "Are you putting me to be already?"

"No. I just, uh, wanted to get these out here…in case you, uh, fall asleep."

"You mean pass out."

He chuckled at her as he sat down on the couch, "yeah…I don't see you lasting too much longer."

"Well then, I'll be right back." She got up a bit unsteadily, put her beer on the kitchen counter then called out to him as she made her way down the hall to the bathroom, "Can I borrow something to sleep in?" She asked but she wasn't waiting for him to answer. He heard her as she went into his room and opened a few dresser drawers. He smiled to himself as he imagined what she picked out to change into. Then he heard her go into the bathroom. She came out a short time later and his jaw dropped when he saw her in nothing but one of his t-shirts. She either ignored his expression, or was oblivious to it, "I found a new toothbrush in there, so thanks."

"Hey, by all means…snoop around and help yourself."

She stopped short and gave him a surprised look, until she saw the hint of laughter in his eyes. "Oh, sarcasm…I get it." She plopped down on the other end of the couch.

He was still holding his beer as he was watched her. She took a look at him, then reached over and snagged the bottle out of his hand. "Hey…I think that's mine, Eames." She rolled her eyes at him, "Are we standing over a dead body?"

"Uh, no?" He gave her a confused look.

"Well then stop calling me Eames!"

He put his hands up, "Fair enough, sorry…Alex. But now…give me my beer."

She kept her eyes on him as she took a long sip. She lowered the bottle, "But mine is waaaay over there," she said as she pointed to her beer sitting on the counter.

He held his hand out but she took another sip.

"Give it back."

"Excuse me? Haven't you ever hear of manners?" She wriggled her eye brows at him suggestively. He felt his groin stir.

"Give it back… please." He said patronizingly.

She held it out a little bit but kept staring at him. He was at a loss. He wasn't sure what she was really trying to do, just how far she was expecting him to take this. She gave him a teasing smile and his heart started to beat faster.

Bobby watched her as she held the bottle out to him again. "Here," she said as she dangled it, waiting for him to reach for it. He stared at her for a few seconds, then he leaned over and grabbed onto it but Alex didn't let go. Instead she pulled it, and him, closer to her. She brought it right to her shoulder, so Bobby had to put one hand down on the couch as his body started to cover hers. He remained frozen for a second, noticing his hand on the couch was right against her bare thigh. He let go of the beer and moved his other hand to her neck; gently caressing her skin. She kept her eyes on his as she leaned forward and kissed him.

It was a chaste kiss; both of them initially too afraid to take it any further than a soft peck. But Bobby did let his hand roam on to her thigh. As he gave it a gentle squeeze her heard her gasp and he felt a fire burn deep inside of him for his partner.

He took the beer from Alex, placed it on the table, then returned his attention to her. His eyes quickly scanned her face then he lowered himself once again and gave her a searing kiss. His tongue dove inside of her mouth while she wrapped her arms around his neck, and her tongue around his own. The hand that was on her thigh slid up and under her t-shirt; running along the side of her, briefly taking a breast in his hand then quickly retreating. Before she knew what was happening, he was on his feet and standing in front of her.

"Bobby…what's wrong?" She was out of breath.

"This is…we can't do this…we're partners and we're drunk and this can not happen." He was breathing heavily as well.

With that he left the room as quickly as he could.

--

Not five minutes later, Alex was standing in his bedroom. His heart started pounding again.

"The door was closed for a reason, Alex."

"You forgot this." She held his beer and started moving toward him. Once she was in front of him she extended her hand for him to take the bottle but he didn't move, so she put it on his nightstand. "And…you forgot this," with that, she removed the t-shirt.

--


	4. Chapter 4

**M!!!!! This chapter is M! Oh, and it's for Snyder...because the poor girl has to get to her exam...  
**

--

Bobby couldn't hold back. He leaned up, wrapped his left arm around her back and pulled her down onto the bed. Their coupling was frantic; both grabbing at each other as if they expected to be interrupted at any moment.

Resting on his right side, he used his left hand to explore her body as fast as he could. His hand kept bumping into both of hers which were trying to rid him of his shirt. Bobby paused for a second to pull his shirt over his head, then he resumed his explorations.

Their kiss was blinding in intensity. Neither had had such a kiss before. Their shared passion was something that they were unprepared for, but at the same time, it inspired them to continue.

When he did finally pull away from her mouth he let his tongue discover other parts of her body. Starting with her neck, he slowly moved lower and lower; taking pleasure at how he was making her writhe with desire. He was kissing and sucking and just enjoying every minute of having Alex all to himself.

"My god, Bobby, you feel sooooo good." Her fingers were running through his curls as he tasted every inch of her that he could.

"I want you so badly." He could only manage a few words.

He knew he should be trying to take his time, to give her pleasure before thinking of himself, but the more they kissed and touched, the more frenzied they both were becoming. He finally accepted that this was going to be a fast and furious ride when she rubbed his cock over his boxers, eliciting a very loud groan from him. Encouraged by his reaction, she pushed his shorts down then used her feet to get them completely off of him.

As soon as she was done, he peeled her panties away from her. The next part happened so quickly for Alex, that it took her by surprise. He leaned over her and reached into the drawer of his nightstand, ripped open a condom package and slid it on. Her dark eyes met his as she became aware of what was about to happen.

Lowering himself over her he kissed her again. One of her hands ran through his hair while the other reached down and helped him inside of her. He heard her moan and swear under her breath. "Ohhhh, shit, Bobby…you feel incredible." He wasn't expecting her reaction.

"You like that, huh?" His eyes were half way closed and clouded with desire.

With each of his thrusts she pushed out another piece of a thought. "Oh, god yes! You…you feel…oh fuck…never… in my life…Bobby…oh my god…"

He didn't really know what to expect with Alex, but he certainly wasn't anticipating her to be so vocal. Even though she wasn't speaking in complete sentences, her words were turning him on more and more. He was doing his best to hold on as long as he could because he desperately wanted to see what else she would say.

"Tell me more, baby." His voice was strained.

"I can feel you…deep…you're so…fucking…deep…inside me…" She had both hands on his waist, then slid them to his ass. She began gently squeezing him and pushing him toward her harder and harder. Her actions and words were coaxing him toward what he knew was going to be a tremendous orgasm.

"I wanna know if anyone has ever made you feel like this." He tried to sound in control but he was no where near it. She had compete power over him; one part of him loved it, but another part was scared to death because of it. He wasn't expecting her; and he wasn't expecting to lose himself in her either. But he was.

"Never…you're the first…who's filled me…like this…and…oh my god…don't stop…oh!...Bobby!" He felt her buck and then still as she groaned then whispered his name over and over. He pumped into her a couple more times then he succumbed to a powerful climax as well. As Alex lay beneath him, she felt his body shudder and tense as he collapsed on top of her, panting in her ear.

--

**Sorry, it was just a quickie (in both senses of the word) ! Next chapter will be soon…promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

--

They were lying on the bed together, both silently trying to comprehend what they just did. After sobering up a bit, reality was setting in. And so was regret.

They didn't speak to each other. Sooner than later, Alex did end up passing out. Once she was asleep, Bobby got up and started to pace around his apartment. He wished to God that they were at her place so he could get the hell out of there. Instead, he had to wait until she woke up; then they had to look each other in the face.

He finally came to rest on the couch. _There's no way I'm going back in that bedroom_, he thought as he widened his eyes and shook his head. _What a fucking mistake…what the hell have we done? And what are we going to say to each other?_ After sitting and lamenting for the better part of the night, the alcohol in his system finally got the best of him as he drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up the sun was shining. He got up and to go to the bathroom, on his way by his bedroom he stole a quick peek; she was gone. First relief than all out panic overcame him. _She snuck out?! She's so embarrassed by what we did that she couldn't even say goodbye? Shit!_ Then it dawned on him, _that's exactly what I was going to do if I was at her place. Oh, fuck! We totally fucked up!_

He leaned against his bedroom doorframe and banged his head against the wood. _Idiot!_

--

When Alex had woken up she tried to remember where she was. It took her a few seconds to jog her memory; but then it hit her. _Crap! What the hell did we do last night?_

Then she remembered; _Chip, kissing, shots, flirting, laughing, more kissing, touching…Oh, Fuck! _She remembered him leaving her alone on the couch, and her following him to his bedroom_. I did this! I pursued him and made this happen! Shit!_

She sat up and looked around for her clothes. She remembered she took them off in the bathroom so she tiptoed in there and put them back on. She opened the bathroom door and listened for him. _Where the hell is he?_ Then she heard soft snoring coming from the living room so she took her shoes back off, picked them up, and walked as quietly as she could past him and out the door.

Once she was in his hallway she put her shoes on then rested her back against the wall. _Chicken!_ She admonished herself, but she couldn't help it. _How am I gonna face him on Monday? What are we gonna say to each other? Should I wait until Monday or should I try to contact him before then?_ Suddenly she became aware of the pounding in her head. The tequila was rearing it's ugly head once again. She closed her eyes, pushed herself off the wall and got the hell out of Bobby's building.

--

She turned the lock on her door; she was finally home. She quickly went to her bathroom, leaned over the tub and ran the water, then moved to her bedroom to get undressed. As she removed her clothes she got the first reminder of the night before; she smelt Bobby on her shirt as she pulled it over her head. She closed her eyes and held the shirt to her face while she drank in the distinct scent that belonged to her partner. Memories of their love making flashed in her mind and she was startled to realize she was thinking of it as love making, not just hooking up. To her, what they shared was more than a one-night stand, but she knew that that was what it ultimately had to be.

Alex finished getting undressed and moved to the bathroom. She stood there brushing her teeth and looked at herself in the mirror; reminder number two and three were staring her in the face. Alex saw two hickeys glaring back at her. Rather than being mortified, she reveled in them. She admitted to herself that the night before with Bobby was incredible, more than she had ever expected it to be. And now as she stood there looking at the reminders of their coupling, she couldn't help but feel both longing and remorse.

The longing was obviously for him and for what could never happen again. The remorse was not for the act, but for knowing that she has probably hurt Bobby by running out on him. She was then picturing him sitting in his apartment trying to make sense of what happened and probably blaming him for the whole thing.

Alex knew she had to go back and she had to go back right away. She opened the drain on the tub, turned on the shower head instead, jumped in and took the fastest shower of her life. Once she was done she changed, ran a brush through her hair, then practically ran out the door.

--

After standing in his door frame and banging his head for close to a half hour, Bobby finally retreated to his kitchen. He shuffled to the fridge, grabbed a beer and cracked it open. He was already in pain from the night before, but he figured, _What the hell? Best to ease myself into a hangover later on than deal with that AND the memories of the night I shared with Alex._ Thinking about her and what it was like to make love to her was too much for him to deal with right then. He had to force himself to block out the memories of her words as they made love; he had to try and forget how wonderful it was to be inside of her.

He was lying on his couch, nursing his beer, when he heard a knock at the door.

--

"Come on in." His heart was in his stomach as he watched her glide past him.

Alex walked into the living room, turned around and faced him. "Bobby, we need to talk."

"Well there's a bit of an understatement," he said as he passed her and flopped back onto the couch. He was lying out on it so Alex came over and sat in front of him on his coffee table.

"I shouldn't have run out."

"Why not? I would have if I were you." She heard the hurt in his voice, it made her body ache with sadness over what had happened.

"Still, it was wrong. I think we need to talk about this…you know…clear the air."

"Eames…we got shitfaced and slept with each other. Biggest mistake of our lives. Let's just chalk it up to bad judgment and move on. We both know that's what we want." Bitter. That's how he sounded to her and she hated it. _He must think that I regret what we did and he's hurt by that. I need to tell him that I don't regret it._

Alex knew what she had to say but she was really not sure if he would believe her. She took the leap of faith anyway, "Bobby…what happened last night…I don't want to think of it as a mistake." She waited for him to give her a reaction. He did so by casting his eyes toward hers; she thought she saw relief in his eyes.

"Then what do you think of it as, Alex?" His voice had softened.

She paused, making sure the words came out right, "Well, I don't know." She saw he looked a little crestfallen so she continued quickly, "But I do know that I don't want to think of it as a mistake. I mean, my god Bobby, I know we were drunk, but to me…last night was incredible."

He gave her a nod while his eyes fluttered closed at the memory of what they did.

"And, well, unfortunately I also think that it would wrong to try and take…what we did…any further right now. I'm afraid it will get in the way of our jobs and I think we are both too committed to our careers to take a risk like that." Alex swallowed hard as she waited to see what his thoughts were.

Bobby shifted slightly on the couch, thinking about what she just said. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew she was right. Still, his lack of confidence in her feelings came sputtering out in his words, "Are you sure that this isn't just a convenient way to blow me off?"

Before she thought about what she was doing, Alex climbed on top of him. She leaned down, first kissing his ears and cheeks then pressing her lips on his and searching out his tongue with her own. Their kiss lingered while their hands once again explored each other. But then he could feel her ending the kiss and pulling away so he did the same.

"Bobby, that is what I felt…and do feel. But we can't go back there."

He nodded his head, he knew she was right.

She started to get up but he held her still with his hands on her shoulders. Once she stopped, he moved his hands to her head, cupping her face and gently placed one last kiss on her lips. "Alex…last night was…it was more than I ever imagined it would be." She leaned her forehead against his and whispered, "For me, too."

Then she pulled away and the words came out in a whisper, "But we have to be strong and not let that happen again."

"I agree."

With that they smiled at each other, then they got off the couch.

Before Alex left, she leaned up to him one last time and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll never, ever forget what we had." She was breathing hard, she really didn't want to go.

"Me, too…never." It took every ounce of his willpower to back away and let her leave.

--

**a/n: *ducks flying objects* **

**I have no idea how I turned this into an angst-y little ending. I truly didn't mean it to happen but sometimes the muse gets what the muse wants. But, there **

* * *

**will be more, I have another story already in the works, two chapters in. I'm going to end this one here, but once I get the next one posted, I'll make sure the summary say's it's a follow up to this one. My thought is that this is the beginning of a series of these sort of hook-ups. I promise you, I will not allow this to end with them apart. Okay? And if you all don't think I check out the profiles of those who have been reviewing...FloatingAmoeba...please don't yell at the screen (and my apologize to you and your boyfriend if you already have)! You'll be happy...eventually, just hang in there!  
**

**Thank you so much for reading. Also, if you've reviewed or "faved", THANK YOU! I really can not thank you all enough!  
**

**Until next time…cifan.**


End file.
